


Difficult

by ArinaKuga



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, just me indulging, mina centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: She’s not better yet, that much she knows but she wasn’t as bad as before.





	Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me indulging myself. I do not know what happens behind the scene only could imagine it and so I put into words. It is also a sort of message that I hope I could give to Mina. Healing takes as long as it takes. We'll wait for her no matter what. As always, work is unbeta'd and this is like a tip of the head kind of work. it flows on one or two sittings.

It was difficult. From the moment she woke up in the morning, showering and eating breakfast it was difficult. She’s not better yet, that much she knows but she wasn’t as bad as before. She’s in a limbo of some sort, a balance between having a healthy mind and scared out of her wits for everything in the world.

She decided to come back to Korea, to come back _home._ Since when is Japan not her home? She couldn’t even remember the transition because of how seamless she thought the dorm as her home. _The girls. _Her mother is worried for her as any mother would, but she made her decision. She misses them so much.

She dressed up as comfy as possible, t-shirts, shorts, Nayeon’s bucket hat and her very comfy shoes that Chaeyoung drew on. She even brought the big woolen blanket that her mother sewed for her. As she steps out of the house and into the freezing cold of Japan, she’s ready. Or she hoped she is.

* * *

She knows the routine, getting out of the airport and into the car, she’s going to be bombarded with people from left to right. But just because she knows, it doesn’t mean she’s going to be prepared for it. She took deep breaths, remembering the doctor’s advice on how to calm her nerves, her mother rubbing her back and whispering encouragement in her ears. When she stepped out, she almost wanted to run back in, almost, but her mother’s hand in hers reminds her why she’s here.

It was overwhelming, what with the flashing of lights and voices of people asking her questions after questions. Always asking, always wondering, always whispering and spitting and shouting things. She doesn’t want her fans to see her so weak like this, scared of them leaving her. But before the fear could grip her, her mother, bless her mother, covered her with the woolen blanket. She pulled the hat further down, the tight part of it covered her ears so everything drowns out. She can feel tears trickling down her cheeks and her mother wipes it for her. Her heart soared.

When they got into the van her whole body shook, breath coming out short and her tears won’t stop flowing. Her mother pulled her head onto her lap, covering her head and humming a lullaby that helped her to sleep. But she didn’t sleep.

* * *

They arrived at the dorm. But according to the schedule, her members are not there, preparing for the music award instead. Mina was grateful for the delay, not because she doesn’t want to see them, but because she wants to prepare herself for the reunion. Right now, she’s unpacking her bag, her mother helping beside her. Her hands are still shaking, but it was gradually stopping when she focuses on unpacking. Her mother took her hands in hers.

“Minari, look at me.” Mina stared deep into her mother’s eyes. Taking in the face that had been with her all along. Are those wrinkles?

“I need you to know, that I am proud of you.” A single tear shed down her cheek, her mother caught it. “They would be proud of you too, for being so strong and determined to get better.” Her face is a mess of snots and tears right now, throat tightening up. “It’s okay to take your time because healing needs time. You are very much loved by everyone, yeah?” Her mother smiled at her, that dazzling smile that she shows whenever Mina did something good, no matter how small or big it is. She nods, hugs her mother real tight and for the first time ever she feels relieved.

* * *

After the whirlwind of emotions, she was left alone at the dorm. Her mother went to her hotel but not before cooking Mina’s favorite calming soup. She’s waiting for the others to come back, watching the live event on her phone. She’s cozied up in her onesie, blanket covering her whole body and tummy full of the soup her mother made.

She giggled when the girls encountered a bug on the red carpet, Dahyun saving them and the MC. She watched everyone’s performances, even their juniors which performed brilliantly on stage. Then comes the award for the female group, which their group is among the nominated. Twice was called and Mina let out a tiny scream, clapping along with the audiences. She watched as the girls pile up after one another on stage, she’s happy and proud of them. She really wants to be there for them, but she knows she can’t and that’s okay.

“Even though there’s 8 of us here today but don’t worry, we’ll be back with Mina together as 9 and come back better than ever.” Her eyes prickled at that, tiny drops of it slides down her cheeks. One of the sources of her anxiety is this, not being accepted by her members, _her girls._ But they always shower her with affection and acceptance, squashing the fear down.

“Mina! We won an award!” Sana shouted. Mina just cried even harder; her heart is full to bursting. She kept on watching the award, cheering on when they won best selling artist, bawling her eyes out again when Dahyun gave the speech on wanting to share the award with her and Nayeon assuring everyone they will come back as 9 (assuring her). After their performance finished Mina just lays on the couch, basking in the afterglow of the emotional roller coaster that is today. Her eyes are puffy, nose clogged but her heart is content, somewhat, for now. Another part of her is giddy with anticipation, because she wants to see her members, wants to bask in their love. So, Mina waits.

* * *

After getting their make-up off, changing into comfortable clothes and a stomach full of food, they pile into the van. No one is tired at all, filled with nervous energy. They’re going to finally meet Mina, after for so long (it’s a month but they’ve never been far apart for that long) and they’re on edge. Even Nayeon, who is talkative is quiet, looking out the window in silence. They saw the video of Mina coming out of the airport, in tears. No one was talking, all of them share the same thought and energy. The familiar scenery outside pass through indicates how close they are to the house and Mina.

Thanking their managers for a job well done, the girls huddled together in front of the door. Will Mina be inside? Will mama Myoui be inside? Is Mina crying? All these thoughts go through their head.

“Let’s not cry you guys, it might overwhelm her.” Jihyo reminded.

“How can we not? We miss her.” Nayeon whined. Everyone murmured in agreement.

Jihyo sighed, it’s hard for her to not cry too. “Let’s just try, for Mina’s sake.” She keys in the passcode and everyone got inside. The house is dark, so Jihyo turned on the switch. Mina’s shoe is properly placed in the corner, so they know she’s home. Sana went in further first, eager to see the little penguin. She yelped, got startled by the lump of blanket sitting on the sofa, the lump of blanket was startled too.

* * *

Mina waited patiently for them, even though she is sleepy as hell and want nothing more than to just embrace her bed she wants to see the girls first. Her mind was so occupied with the thought of sleeping that she didn’t hear the door opened and the next thing she knew she got startled by Sana being startled. Everyone was suddenly in front of her and within seconds she was piled by a bunch of sweaty and crying girls.

“Minari we miss you so much,” Sana mumbled against her neck, “couldn’t even sleep without your cute little snoring.” She giggled and pinches Sana, the older girl whining even more.

“Mina-unnie, if you need anything just tell us yeah? The school meal club will try their best to help” Chaeyoung offered with Dahyun and Tzuyu doing the salute, almost poking Jeongyeon in the eye.

She giggled at their antics, missing this so much. “Okay, thank you.”

“I’ll even share all my food with you if you want Minari.” Momo interjected, something so unheard of from Momo it just makes more tears fall. “Thank you Momoring.”

“Don’t be scared to tell us anything too,” Jeongyeon added, that unnie vibe radiating and calming.

“We unnies will take care of you.” Nayeon puffed up her chest at the declaration and Mina just knows how true it is. They will take care of her.

Mina feels super warm now, not because of the blanket, but because of the love radiating from everyone.

* * *

So, they cuddled until the sniffles stop. Jeongyeon then offered them all to sleep in hers and Momo’s room, because the bed is bigger there. So, they piled up on the comfy bed with Mina in the middle. Chaeyoung hugs her from behind like a little jet pack, followed by Dahyun and Tzuyu hanging onto Dahyun as to not fall off the bed. Jihyo lays in front of her, nose to nose, with Sana cuddling behind followed by Momo, Nayeon and Jeongyeon almost falling off but they put in an extra bed. The room is dark, and everyone is almost falling asleep.

“Thank you for putting me in the speech,” Mina said quietly.

“Why wouldn’t we?”, Jihyo stroked her hair, “You’re always in our thoughts Mina, we love you a lot.” Jihyo murmured, with her dazzling smile she kissed the mole on Mina’s nose. Her heart beats fast and her throat feels like clogging up, but she stopped herself. No more of that for tonight. Whatever may come tomorrow, she’s sure she could handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> #GetwellsoonMina. it's 9 or none lads.


End file.
